Ella casi lo tiene todo
by Yui Malfoy
Summary: Último año para el rubio. Sin embargo, cuál sera su sorpresa al encontrarse con uno de los desafíos más grandes en Hogwarts. Primer Cap! Reviews Please!


"_**Ella casi lo tiene todo"**_

_**The beauty can be of the dark side…**_

**By Yui Malfoy**

* * *

Aclaraciones principales:

Inspirado en "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", escena del enfrentamiento entre Harry y Malfoy

El ff se lleva a cabo en el séptimo año de Howgarts, y se ve por el lado de Draco Malfoy, Es un universo Alterno, más aparecerán algunos acontecimientos de los libros anteriores que continúan, sin embargo, Harry Potter estará en este ff, recordándoles que es UA (Universo Alterno)

Saludos

**Yui Malfoy: "Sarcasmo, frivolidad, descaro." **

* * *

**Capítulo I:_ "Primer encuentro"_**

Sintió los penetrantes rayos de sol, a los pocos segundos le acompañó una suave voz…

-Señor Malfoy… Buenos días… Su padre dice que es hora de despertar… Debe alistarse para su partida a Howgarts…- La voz parecía algo tímida y nerviosa, la joven esperaba a su amo en frente de su cama… con una sonrisa algo inquietante.

-Está bien… Ya puedes largarte- La fría voz de Draco Malfoy se hizo presente en la habitación… Odiaba terriblemente que lo despertaran… más cuando soñaba tan bien… inmiscuido en sus propios y ambiciosos planes.

La empleada se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y algo más aliviada a retirarse de la gran habitación.

Levantó la vista, frotándose bruscamente los ojos y apartando algunos mechones rubios de su rostro, miró a su alrededor, visualizando con sus grises ojos su equipaje y cosas de Howgarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Dio un leve suspiro, "_Otro año más en la escuelucha esa_" mencionó para sus adentros. Desde cuarto año había soñado con matricularse en Dumstrang, la escuela de Bulgaria, en donde se encontraban los magos más rudos y duros de todo el lugar.

Más se abstenía a ciertos comentarios como "_Desearía ir a Dumstrang_" o… "_Cómo me gustaría trasladarme a Bulgaria… Ahí si sería destacado como merezco_" frente a su padre.

Como sea, se conformaba con ser reconocido y tener su propio grupo digno de magos en la escuela, más aun, de Slytherin, sabía perfectamente que el merecía estar allí y el ser reconocido. El venía de una familia de destacados y millonarios magos, sangre pura, mencionó.

Tiró las sabanas hacia atrás y puso los pies sobre su delicada alfombra, dio un leve bostezo y se encaminó a su propio baño privado para darse una buena ducha.

En pocos momentos se sintió tan aliviado, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, se arrancaba unos mechones hacia atrás, con los ojos completamente cerrados pensando en lo que veía venir.

A ver, tendría que, número uno, soportar a Harry Presumido Potter durante otro año más de su vida, junto con los murmullos de ese pobretón de Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger… Aunque pensándolo bien…

Al recordar a Granger, Hermione Granger, se le formuló una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro: la chica había mejorado mucho, en todos aspectos, su carácter ya no era tan presumido, su figura era digna de una diosa, y su aspecto de "Alumna modelo pero destruida socialmente" había desaparecido. Podría pensar en tenerla un par de semanas este año y aprovechar sus dotes… Con un par de rumores por aquí y por allá, podría formar la excusa perfecta para que nadie lo desprestigiara por andar con una sangre sucia… Sería fácil convencer a los de Slytherin… Que era lo que más importaba.

A ver A ver, quién más, vería a Pansy Parkinson de nuevo, a ella también podía "Sacarle el jugo". También estaba la pelirroja, Ginevra Weasley, que a pesar de su estado económico, era piropeada por muchos de Slytherin, la pequeña Ginny había cambiado, su alisado pelo se había ondulado de una manera increíble y sus ojos azules resaltaban entre todas las de Gryffindor. Una muy buena figura, con muchos más dotes que Granger, pensó Draco.

Una débil campanada le informó de que el desayuno en la mansión Malfoy estaba listo, y el, estaba retrasado. Colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y se dirigió nuevamente a su alfombrada habitación. En su cama, ya hecha, se encontraban unos pantalones negros y un suéter y camisa del mismo color.

Se condujo nuevamente al baño, en donde se echó los rubios cabellos hacia atrás con algo de gel, dejando algunos mechones (algo seductores) despeinados en frente. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo, y vio si sus grises y misteriosos ojos estaban en sus llamadas "Condiciones llamativas para las chicas", alzó su rostro enorgullecido de que todo se encontrara en perfecto orden.

Corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar al gran comedor, en un extremo de la larga mesa de refinada madera, se encontraba su padre, Lucius Malfoy, y en la otra esquina, su madre, Narcisa Malfoy. En medio de ambos, de modo perpendicular a ellos, se encontraba su puesto. Se sentó pronunciando un "Buenos días" junto con una reverencia, prosiguió a comenzar a comer lo que desease.

Probó unos cuantos trozos de refinado Mango tropical importado, para luego comer de su omelet de huevo de codorniz. Bebió un poco de jugo de naranja y prosiguió a completar sus tostadas con la mantequilla más costosa del lugar. Estaba hambriento, y poco a poco llenaba ese vacío en su estómago, comiendo algo rápido y desesperado.

-No seas maleducado, Draco, compórtate como un Malfoy a la hora de desayunar- regañó su padre, lanzándole una mirada de reojo a su hijo con algo de enojo.

Más Draco no tomó en cuenta, para nada, el reclamo de su padre. Tomó unos croissants franceses para comérselos de un tiro y luego digerir un plato de cereal. Comió nuevamente otros pedazos de mango importado para terminar con un pedazo considerable de pastel. A pesar de comer tanto, el rubio siempre tenía un cuerpo esbelto y bien marcado.

Los tres Malfoy se condujeron a la sala principal, en donde dejaron en claro lo que tenían que hacer:

-Draco, prosigue a concluir tu limpieza y baja en cinco minutos, estaremos en el vestíbulo- Su padre había aclarado los deberes del muchacho; este, con una reverencia subió nuevamente corriendo las escaleras para terminar su aseo personal: sus dientes.

-Cuídate mucho, hijo, suerte en tus estudios- La Señora Malfoy había bajado su abanico despidiendo a su hijo con un frío beso en la mejilla.

-Suerte hijo, adiós- la mano de Lucius Malfoy se encontraba apoyada en el hombro del rubio.

-Adiós- se limitó a decir Draco, subiendo al vagón del tren.

Buscaba vagón tras vagón hasta que por fin los encontró: Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban esperando a Draco en el vagón más decente, reían a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- Malfoy se limitó a fruncir el cejo levemente mientras entraba y se sentaba.

Ambos idiotas miraron a Malfoy, como si hubieran vuelto a ver a un dios; lo saludaron con un inútil "Hola Draco", éste levantó un poco el rostro en señal de correspondencia.

Comenzaron a charlar de tonterías; más bien, Malfoy comentaba y presumía sus nuevas novedades… Hasta que…

-Veo que ya ni saludas, Draco- el rubio escuchó una voz detrás de él: Pansy Parkinson había entrado al compartimiento acompañada, como siempre, de su voz chillona.

-Hola- contestó fríamente el ojigris a la chica- Siéntate si quieres- la invitó por cortesía en el mismo tono- Como les decía, mi padre me a comprado mi nuevo "juguete" se trata de un formulador de vocife…

-Mm… Creo que estás en mi asiento…

Una voz sumamente suave, pero fría se asomó al oído del rubio… Más éste algo enojado por la interrupción miró de mala gana hacia la entrada de la cabina.

En frente de sus ojos yacía una figura completamente encantadora: Un par de preciosos ojos color avellana, tornados al color de la misma miel lo miraban algo confundidos. Los admiró cuidadosamente mientras, saliendo del trance que le provocaban aquellos hermosos ojos, logró percatarse de lo demás.

Un delicado cabello ondulado de color castaño llegaba hasta la mitad de su fina espalda, tan brillante y reluciente que parecía opacar un poco sus finos labios color carmín. Era una figura delgada, más, bien proporcionada: adelante y arriba y abajo y detrás, pensó el ojigris.

El suéter de Howgarts, que, por lo que notó el chico, le quedaba algo ajustado arriba… (N/A: créanme cuando digo no más detalles…') le cuadraba perfectamente con la falda mediana que dejaba a luz unas proporcionadas y delicadas piernas.

La insignia verde de la túnica que llevaba levemente puesta le hacía resaltar un poco su tes, algo neutra, pero más tornada a lo morena…

Cerró la boca en cuanto terminó de observarla tan concentrado, parpadeó unos segundos antes de responder:

-Lo lamento, creo que te equivocaste de compartimiento- dijo naturalmente, mientras miraba significativamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que, al parecer, seguían embobados con la chica que acaba de hacerse presente en el lugar.

-Pues… en realidad no… Podrías disponerte… Quizás quitarte ¿No?…- dijo algo frío la chica, mientras miraba con algo de desafío al rubio, el cual, por naturaleza, la devolvió la mirada respondiendo:

-¿Quitarme¿Yo?- el ojigris hizo un bufido de mucha significación- Pues creo, linda, que no me moveré de en donde estoy-dijo sarcásticamente el chico.

-Por lo que veo no te pareces en nada a tu admirable padre, el sí es un caballero- la desafiante chica clavó su penetrante mirada almendrada en el chico- ¡Ah¡Muchas gracias! – La chica se había sentado en el puesto de Goyle, quien, hipnotizado aún… había quedado entre ambos asientos, parado al lado del la ventana debido a su reciente ofrecimiento.

La expresión del rubio era difícil explicar, fue algo entre sorpresa y encanto, lo cual, después de un trance de 5 minutos aproximados, formuló una orden:

-Mm… Interesante… Crabbe, Goyle, a buscar otro vagón- ordenó fría pero dudosamente Malfoy.

-Pero…Pero…

-Nada de peros, fuera, tu también Parkinson…

-¿QUÉ! Para tu información… yo traje a la chica que ahora yace en frente tuyo, además¿No me extrañas después de todo este verano separados, Draqui? No puedes echarme.

-Mira cómo lo hago: fuera

Se oyó un gruñido por parte de la enfadada chica, mientras unos pasos se alejaban del vagón

-Vaya vaya… Mucho coraje¿no? -dijo Malfoy, algo desafiante, agregando su tono comúnmente frío.

-¿Coraje? Por favor… -la chica produjo un bufido sarcástico, sin quitar esa fría expresión de su rostro.

-Veo… - dijo arrastrando las palabras el rubio, mientras la observaba cuidadosamente.

Un silencio incómodo de pocos segundos reinó en la cabina… Hasta que el ojigris dignó a ver su reloj.

-Creo que es hora- sacó su varita rápidamente, y murmurando algo que la chica no pudo oír, vio nuevamente al rubio, pero ahora, vestido como todo un slytherin.

-Interesante, muy interesante…- murmuraba la castaña, observando a Draco Malfoy de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué… Qué era tan interesante? Espera… No… ¡No podía ser!... ¿Qué ocurría¿Qué estaba dominando su rostro¿Draco Malfoy, se había sonrojado?

Se movió un puesto hacia la derecha, mirando, aún con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, hacia fuera de la ventanilla.

Meditó bien las cosas por unos segundos. Frente a una chica, dios, que alguien lo salvara de esta.

Era la primera vez que se sonrojaba frente una chica, a decir verdad, ésta era muy misteriosa, según el…

Desvió cualquier intento de mirada, esperando perder su sonrojo mientras fingía interés en el paisaje que le proporcionaba la ventanilla.

Tras unos largos 10 minutos, ya acabado por completo el sonrojo, quiso mirar a la chica… Se encontraba con una abominable mueca de satisfacción en el rostro; el no lo dejaría así, no, no, al parecer, esta chica era digna de un trato de caballero.

Se guió hacia el asiento paralelo, mirando de frente a la chica. Ésta, al percatar la mirada del rubio, le miró sin sentimiento alguno… Después de algunos minutos, Draco decidió romper el silencio:

-Vaya… una rival digna… no me lo esperaba, nunca te había visto, siendo aún de Slytherin… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda?- preguntó caballerosa pero desafiantemente el rubio.

La chica frunció el entrecejo y se dignó a responder- Jennifer- comenzó- Jennifer Rockford-terminó.

¿Rockford¿Ella, de una familia de tanta alcurnia como él? No podía asimilarlo… aunque… podía concordar.

Una Rockford, una rival digna, como había mencionado el joven anteriormente, una muy bella y digna rival.

Pensándolo mejor, eso le respondía todo: Cómo había ingresado así como así a Howgarts, ya que definitivamente no era de primer año; cómo era una slytherin… Los Rockford siempre tuvieron el poder en frente suyo… Y la astucia de su linaje…

-Y tengo el placer con Draco Malfoy… ¿No es así?- continuó la chica en tono firme- Bueno… creo que confirmé mis dudas, tenían razón, eres más guapo de lo que dicen… -posó una mano en su mentón, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una expresión de malicia nuevamente…

-Veo que sabes mucho más de lo que se necesita…-dijo Draco comprendiendo el mensaje. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a la chica, pero a esta, por lo visto, le dio completamente igual, ni siquiera se dignó a correspondérsela después de todo. Pero, pensándolo bien, este sería un entretenido año escolar…

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: "_Bienvenida seas…"_**

-No te lo tomes a mal… Jenny- susurró el rubio al oído de la chica, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en él.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, más luego sonrió con algo de sarcasmo en sus claros ojos, respondiendo firmemente: cuidado, Malfoy… No permito que ningún hombre que trate de seducirme, ninguno, me llame de esa manera…-sonrió con satisfacción cruzando sus piernas y mirando hacia fuera, por la ventanilla…

-Ah… y… Señorita Rockford?

Todo Slytherin posó sus ojos nuevamente en la chica de castaños cabellos- Dígame, Profesor Snape- dijo en un tono completamente helado.

-Le doy la cordial bienvenida a la casa de Slytherin, le prometo, por mi parte, y espero que por la de el resto, que tendrá una grata estadía- El rostro de Snape mostró en esos momentos una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La chica miró de reojo al rubio que yacía conversando con los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle, formando la misma sonrisa de satisfacción acompañada de algo de malicia que fue a parar en el rostro de Snape- Lo sé profesor, lo sé…

* * *

**N/A: Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del primer capítulo, les aseguro que se aproxima el segundo, como pudieron ver en los adelantos que coloqué como lo hago regularmente U**

**Saludos para todos, solicito unos cuantos reviews ¿no? xD por lo menos para decirme que lo hice pésimo.**

**Se despide**

**Yui Malfoy: "El corazón no desangra el alma, la desgarra"**


End file.
